Pat Fusty
|image= PatFustyPortrait.png|Level 1-2 PatFustyPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3-4 PatFustyPortraitLvl5.png|Level 5-9 PatFustyPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10-19 PatFustyPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 |caption= |game=BTD6 |unlocked= 3000 |cost=$680 (Easy) $800 (Medium) $865 (Hard) $960 (Impoppable) |abilities=Rallying Roar (Level 3) Big Squeeze (Level 10) |damage=TBA |attackspeed=Moderately Slow (every 1.1s) |range=24 |statuseffects=TBA |towerboosts=TBA |incomeboosts=TBA |camo=No |related pages= }} 'Pat Fusty '''is a hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added in the game in the 9.0 update. He is a gigantic monkey who uses slam attacks to crush Bloons. At level 1, his slams have 11 pierce and deal 2 damage. These attacks can naturally pop Lead Bloons, but cannot pop Camo Bloons without support. He can also be placed in water. Pat can be unlocked for 3000. He costs $680 on Easy, $800 on Medium, $865 on Hard, and $960 on Impoppable. Upgrades Pat will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Pat slams Bloons into the ground. *Level 2 - Increased radius of Pat's slam attack. *Level 3 - Rallying Roar Ability: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 40 seconds *Level 4 - Increased attack speed. *Level 5 - Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back a considerable distance. *Level 6 - Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for a short time. *Level 7 - Increased popping power. *Level 8 - Increased attack speed. *Level 9 - Increased range. *Level 10 - Big Squeeze Ability: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if granted camo detection) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Cooldown of 20 seconds. *Level 11 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 12 - Increased attack speed. *Level 13 - Attacks stun Bloons for longer and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons briefly. *Level 14 - Rallying Roar has increased range and duration, plus increased damage to Ceramic and MOAB-Class Bloons (total of +4 damage). *Level 15 - Slap attacks affect more Bloons. *Level 16 - Increased range. *Level 17 - Increased attack speed. *Level 18 - Increased popping power. *Level 19 - Pops more layers per attack. *Level 20 - During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 4 MOAB-Class Bloons at once. Activated Abilities *Rallying Roar: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. *Big Squeeze: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if visible) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Skins In version 14.0, Pat Fusty was given a new skin called Fusty the Snowman, with new graphics and voice lines. He has a white body and a red face, and wears a top hat with a pink flower on it. This is a reference to the Christmas carol "Frosty the Snowman". In-Game Quotes Pat Fusty When selected on the Heroes menu: *"It's squashing time!" When placed: *"To pop is to serve!" *"Oh, I'm ready, all right!" When Tapped: *"Huh?" *"Target?" *"Yeah?" *"Are you ready?" *"Huh, what next?" *"Hey!" (When Annoyed) *"That tickles, haha!" (When Annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"Aha!" *"Alright!" *"Choice!" *"Sweet!" *"Awesome!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Oh, I'm the biggest and the best!" - Level 20 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB appears - "Here comes a big one!" *BFB appears - "BFB!" *ZOMG appears - "ZOMG!" *DDT appears - "DDT!" *BAD appears - "B-A-D, spells bad!" When Using an Activated Ability: *"GET THEM!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"LET'S GO!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"Shhhhh... Don't fight it!" - When activating Big Squeeze *"See that? Fusticated!" - When activating Big Squeeze *"Awww... Crushed it!" - When activating Big Squeeze When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"See that? Fustigated, hahaha!" *"Awww... Crushed it!" When Bloons Leak: *"Aaaah, they're getting through!" *"Watch out!" Fusty the Snowman When selected on the Heroes menu: *"Snowtastic!" When placed: *"Happy birthday!" *"This will be fun!" When Tapped: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Ready!" *"Stop that, I'm melting!" (When Annoyed) *"That's not nice!" (When Annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"Snowtastic!" *"Cool!" *"Frosty!" *"Awesome!" *"This hat has serious magic!" - Level 20 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB Appears - "Let's get the big one!" *BFB or DDT Appears - "Don't be scared!" *ZOMG or BAD Appears - "We need a lot of snowballs!" When Using an Activated Ability: *"GET THEM!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"I like warm hugs!" - When activating Big Squeeze When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"Frosticated!" *"Good riddance!" When Bloons Leak: *"Careful now!" Version History ;9.0 Initial release of Pat Fusty ;10.0 New Big Bloon Option can be unlocked if 10 games are won with Pat Fusty Bloons caught by Big Squeeze are now larger ;14.0 Fusty the Snowman skin added. ;15.0 * Pat Fusty Level 1 main hit damage increased 2 -> 3 * Pat Fusty Level 1 AoE hit damage increased 1 -> 2 * Pat Fusty Level 11 main hit damage increased 4 -> 5 Gallery ea7709f089c8be9c88af4d09fc85932b24c9490dr1-726-785v2_hq.jpg|Pat Fusty's beta icon. Notice how his name is written as Pat Futsy, not Pat Fusty. Dz-TxOVXgAEC97q.jpg|Pat Fusty teaser steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpeg|Pat Fusty's unlock screen Futsy 2.jpg|Pat's Uprades Menu Futsy 1.png|Pat's Stats Menu PatFustyPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 Pat Fusty PatFustyPortraitLvl5.png|Level 5 Pat Fusty PatFustyPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 Pat Fusty PatFustyPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 Pat Fusty level 20 fusty giant.png|Level 20 Pat Fusty on water C57B4788-EE15-4BF7-9424-F9593C3DB419.png|Fusty with "angered" towers AC1FE777-7AB2-4560-9BAB-CB2A80242B8C.png|Pat Fusty walking on water (bug caused by Chinook reposition from land to water) MOABSqueeze.png|Pat Fusty Using Big Squeeze on a MOAB BigFriendlySqueeze.jpg|Pat Fusty using Big Squeeze on a BFB BigZOMGSqueeze.png|Pat Fusty using Big Squeeze on a ZOMG DDTHug.png|Pat Fusty using Big Squeeze on a DDT. (Notice the Regrow Blocker affecting the regrow bloons before they've been released) 5BA4199D-8EC2-4E79-B46A-8625A3D8761A.png|Pat with Rallying Roar ability affecting multiple towers, including non-monkey towers FustyTheSnowmanPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 Fusty the Snowman FustyTheSnowmanPortraitLvl5.png|Level 5 Fusty the Snowman FustyTheSnowmanPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 Fusty the Snowman FustyTheSnowmanPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 Fusty the Snowman Trivia *Pat's voice has a striking resemblance to the voice of Patrick Star from the cartoon ''SpongeBob SquarePants. **One of Pat's voice lines is similar to a line Patrick Star says in the episode ''Whirly Brains''; at one point in that episode, Patrick says "M-O-O-N spells moon!", whereas Pat Fusty says "B-A-D spells BAD!" when a B.A.D. appears on the track. ***Which is, in turn, a reference to the character Tom Cullen from Stephen King's The Stand. He was played in the 1994 miniseries by Bill Fagerbakke, who voices Patrick. *Aside from Frosty the Snowman, Fusty the Snowman also references Olaf, the magic snowman from the Disney movie Frozen; when Big Squeeze is activated, Fusty mentions that he likes warm hugs, which is also what Olaf says whenever he introduces himself. *Pat's catchphrase "Fusticated" is a mutation of the word "Fusti'g'''ated", which refers to the action of excessively attacking something. **Fusty the Snowman's catchphrase "Frosticated" is a further mutation, adding in the word "frost" as a play on his snowman motif. *Pat is the second tower that can be placed on both land and water, after the Tribal Turtle. **However, as the Tribal Turtle is exclusive to Bloons TD 5, he is the only amphibious tower in Bloons TD 6. *When placed in water, Pat can be buffed by the Energizer's 50% cooldown reduction for water towers. Stacking this with the Ability Mastery MK allows for full uptime of his Rallying Roar ability. *Pat is also the first tower in the main series that uses melee attacks. **However, multiple towers in Bloons Adventure Time TD use melee attacks, so he is not the first melee attacker in the Bloons franchise as a whole. **Funnily enough, his attacks are similar to Jake from Bloons Adventure Time TD *Pat is the first Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 to have a track named after him, that being Pat's Pond. The second hero to do so is Adora, with a track named after her called Adora's Temple. **The fact that he lives in an area resembling a swamp could be a reference to Shrek, the titular protagonist of the ''Shrek series. *Pat's Big Squeeze ability highly resembles the Bloonchipper and its Super Wide Funnel upgrade. *Pat is the sixth tower, and second hero, to be able to reliably pop a Ghost Bloon single-handedly, an enemy only available in Sandbox Mode. *Pat Fusty was named "Pat Futsy" in the in-game code prior to his official release. *The ZOMG was originally the only bloon that showed significant pressure during Big Squeeze. This was fixed in Update 10.0, as all MOAB-Class Bloons now show pressure during Big Squeeze. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6